custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flidus
Flidus was a charismatic Su-Matoran Boatswain who frequently ferried goods and passengers between Xia and Stelt. History Early Life Similarly to all other Su-Matoran, Flidus began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent. After several years spent around this arid environment, he aspired to learn the ways of the ocean and to one day set out with the intention of exploring new horizons and tropical islands untouched by civilization since the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Taking to a life on the seas, Flidus trained to become a helmsman under a number of different Ga-Matoran. He learnt much from a Matoran named Gaaki, though their training was abruptly ended by her transformation into a Toa. Eventually, Flidus was able to become an experienced sailor, though he lost sight of his dream to explore tropical islands in the south and instead settled for an occupation ferrying goods between Stelt and Xia. Roughly 900 years ago, Flidus was known to have ferried Toa Jareroden between the two islands, an experience that prompted him to advance on the Toa and tell a number of lackluster sea shanties. Alternate Versions Fractures Universe In the Fractures Universe, Flidus' freighting business was damaged in a universe-wide conflict by a Brotherhood raid. As a result, his cargo vessel was sunk. Compelled to fight in the war having lost his property, Flidus participated in the Final Push on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. 180 years ago, following the death of Toa Takanuva, Flidus joined a Matoran resistance group tasked with smuggling the Kanohi Avohkii out of Altronia and back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession in hope that the Mask of Light's return would prompt the arrival of another Toa of Light. However, whilst accompanying the convoy and facilitating their escape, Flidus was impaled by a short spear and left critically injured. His teammates were forced to leave him behind as their pursuers advanced closer. Abilities and Traits Being a Su-Matoran, Flidus would have controlled the Element of Plasma. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. In spite of this, he did have a considerable degree of natural resistance to warm temperatures. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Su-Matoran, Flidus also possessed an inherent affinity with the ocean, a trait more frequently found in Ga-Matoran, and had a rather impressive lung span that enabled him to hold his breath underwater for roughly two minutes at a time. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Flidus wore a Powerless Kanohi Kaukau. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of his time in the Matoran Universe, however, is unknown. Flidus frequently wielded a firearm that he named 'The Oargun.' This device was capable of firing double-burst of green energy blasts. Trivia *Flidus is an openly homosexual Su-Matoran. *Flidus' name traces its origin back from Glidus, a Su-Matoran biker concocted of Chicken Bond's specifications. The Flidus name is thus considered to be something of a parody by the Matoran's creators, the implication being that he was a "fly version of Glidus." *Chicken Bond has described Flidus as "a gleeful wrecking ball aimed at the official lore". Appearances Fractures Universe *''Zero Hour'' Category:Su-Matoran Category:Plasma Category:Matoran Category:Xia Category:Stelt